Les Aventures de Mericcup
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Série de ONE SHOTs avec ou sans lien à propos de Merida et Harold, un couple qui me plaît particulièrement. Inclus The Big Four, avec Jack Frost et Raiponce, dans certains OS. En espérant que ces OS vous plaisent! :) (il s'agit d'une première publication pour moi).
1. Paria

Harold mangeait tranquillement, dans son coin. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, à Berk, il vivait la même chose. N'étant pas étranger à ce système de mise à l'écart des "looser", ça ne lui était pas tellement désagréable. Ca aurait même été reposant s'il n'y avait pas eut tous ces murmures à propos de Jack, Raiponce et Merida. Les chuchotements malveillants à l'encontre de ses amis, Harold les supportait de moins en moins. En première année, il le avait toléré, songeant que si les autres élèves faisaient cela, c'était pour s'intégrer dans ce grand collège qu'était Poudlard. En seconde année, il avait admit que l'étrange amitié qui liait les quatre amis pouvait être dérangeante, il avait même douté du bien-fondé de cette amitié, mais la raison et l'amour qu'il portait à ses trois meilleurs amis l'avaient emporté sur ses doutes. En troisième année, il ne supportait plus qu'on dise du mal de ses amis. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette frêle de Raiponce, qui, à la table des Serdaigle, tentait tant bien que mal de participer à une conversation entre plusieurs élèves de son dortoir. Tandis qu'à Serpentard, Jack était seul au bout de la table, ignoré de tous les autres.

Tournant son regard vers Griffondor, Harold chercha la masse de cheveux indomptablement roux qui caractérisaient Merida. Mais la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas à la table des Lions, et ces derniers devaient sans doute en profiter pour lâcher tout un tas d'immondices à propos de leur camarade de classe.

-Quelle bande de...

-Harold? L'interrompit la voix puissante de son amie.

Merida se tenait, droite comme un I, plantée près d'Harold. Elle lança un regard à leurs deux amis, qui avaient doucement relever la tête de leurs assiettes pour observer la Griffondor s'assoir tout contre Harold. Le Poufsouffle se sentit rougir, lui qui aimait lorsque les attentions de Merida se posaient sur lui, se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Toute la Grande Salle s'était emplie d'un silence lourd, et chaque regard était posé sur la Griffondor aux cheveux de feu et son ami de Poufsouffle.

-Tu permets que je mange avec toi? Demanda la rouquine avec un sourire doux.

Il était presque triste. Commençait-elle à regretter que leur amitié les ait poussés à devenir des parias? Merida n'était-elle donc pas si invulnérable qu'elle voulait paraître? Harold ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce qu'il voyait, dans le fond de ces prunelles d'un bleu azur, c'était des larmes.

-Bien sûr, Meri. Installe-toi.

Il controla sa voix, il savait que tout le monde les écoutait. Il voulait absolument maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, prouver à son amie que, lui aussi, pouvait se montrer fort pour la protéger de ces idiots.

-Toutes les Maisons sont les bienvenues à ma table, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire candide.

Aussitôt, deux autres élèves se levèrent d'un bond. Raiponce et Jack rejoignirent leurs amis en grandes enjambées, le menton haut et fier. Ils s'installèrent autour de Merida et d'Harold, Raiponce posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa camarade de Griffondor et offrit un sourire à ses amis.

Harold ne pouvait quitter la rousse des yeux, craignant à tout instant qu'elle ne craque. De toutes ces journées passées avec Merida, il ne l'ait jamais vue si proche du désespoir, et cela l'effrayait.

Si Merida baissait les bras, qui supporterait le groupe? Merida la brave Griffondor, à l'esprit aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, à la réplique cinglante facile et au regard-meurtrier efficace.

Jack, ou l'abominable gamin de Serpentard, toujours prêt à faire des farces, mais qu'on ne prendrait jamais au sérieux?

Raiponce, ou la frêle jeune fille de Serdaigle au regard trop tendre et au moral trop faible pour supporter un malheur emotionnel?

Harold, ou le jeune Poufsouffle, maladroit, borné et méprisé de tous? Celui qui n'a aucune volonté de vaincre, aucun esprit de commandement, aucun talent?

-Trinquons! Proposa Jack en levant un verre, pris au hasard sur la table.

Raiponce sautilla sur le banc et attrapa deux verre en face d'elle, elle en donna un à Merida et leva le sien près de celui de Jack.

-Allez, Meri! S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Merida se laissa prendre au jeu. Elle mis un peu de jus de citrouille dans son verre et le leva à son tour au dessus de sa tête. Elle lança un regard à Harold qui l'imita avec bonheur.

-Bon, très bien... Marmonna Merida. Mais c'est bien pour faire plaisir à cet imbécile d'argenté.

Jack fit mine de se vexer quelques seconde, tandis que la réponse de Merida sembla satisfaire Raiponce.

-A quoi on trinque? Demanda Harold.

Jack laissa naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-A Serpentard! S'exclama-t-il.

Ils trinquèrent.

-Ah non! S'écria Merida après avoir bu une gorgée de son jus. Elle leva à nouveau son verre et quelques gouttes oranges éclaboussèrent les Poufsouffles qui se trouvaient en face d'elle.

-A Griffondor!

Tous les quatre trinquèrent à nouveau et burent une grogée.

-Et moi alors? Demanda Raiponce. Moi je veux trinquer pour ma maison! A Serdaigle!

Ils trinquèrent et burent encore une gorgée.

-Et Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle, demanda Harold. C'est tout de même à ma table que voux mangez! A Poufsouffle!

-Et à Poudlard, ajouta Merida pour elle-même.

**Cling**


	2. La douceur d'un baiser

-Harold et moi, nous rentrons juste d'une tour en balai autour du lac, chantonna Astrid.

Les autres filles qui l'écoutaient éclatèrent d'un rire aigu et un peu trop superficiel, tandis que, allongée sur son lit en baldaquin dont les rideaux pourpres étaient tirés pour lui éviter cette vision malheureuse d'une Astrid victorieuse, Merida soufllait bruyamment pour faire entendre son mécontentement.

-On essaie de bosser, ici! Rumina la Griffondor.

Elle ne reçut que le rire moqueur de ses camarades de chambrée, notamment de la part d'Astrid. Merida leva les yeux au ciel, ne rencontrant que le tissus sombre de son grand lit. Bien sûr, elle savait que cette excuse n'était pas la meilleure de toute : elle n'était pas connue pour son attachement particulier aux études, mais ça valait le coût d'essayer... Après tout elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre Astrid raconter ses exploits de cet après-midi auprès de Harold.

-Cet imbécile... Marmona la rousse entre ses mèches de cheveux indomptables.

Cependant, Astrid ne se tut pas pour autant. La blonde s'écriait, d'une voix de plus en plus forte, que la Poufsouffle l'avait emmenée contempler le couché du soleil à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et que cet instant magique avait été des plus romantiques.

Merida bouillonait.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait vécu des instants magiques et romantiques avec cet idiots! Harold était quelqu'un de sensible et doux, un garçon comme il en exsistait très peu, Gentleman, drôle, intelligent, gentil... Et mignon avec tout ça. S'il n'avait pas des goût affreux en matière de filles, il aurait pu être parfait, songea Merida.

-Et tu l'as embrassé? Demanda la voix trépignante d'excitation de Diane.

Merida n'entendit pas la réponse d'Astrid. Et la rouquine se leva d'un bond. Elle voulait connaître la vérité à ce propos, il fallait qu'elle le sache.

-Tu l'as embrassé? Répéta-t-elle en sortant de son lit.

Astrid se tenait au milieu du dortoir, au centre de l'attention, comme elle aimait l'être. Elle portait toujours son uniforme aux couleurs de Griffondor, mais sa cravate avait disparut, posée nonchalament sur le bord de son lit dont les rideaux étaient ouverts.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse, je croyais que tu étais subjuguée par tes devoirs.

Merida sentit ses joues rougir violemment sous le poids de l'accusation et du regard glacial que lui lançait sa camarade.

-Tu sais bien qu'Harold est mon ami, je ne voudrais pas qu'une gourgandine dans ton genre lui fasse du mal, se défendit la rousse.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ricanna la blonde.

Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent des pieds à la tête, avec des yeux noirs. Puis Merida se détourna avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'ai qu'à poser la question à Harold, fit-elle en saisissant une paire de chaussures.

-Tu perds ton temps, il te diras ce que tu ne veux pas entendre, Dun'Broch.

-Et qu'est-ce que je ne veux pas entendre? Que toi, mon amie très chère, et depuis toujours, tu n'as pas eut droit à un baiser de ce cher Harold? Se moqua Merida.

Elle remis ses collants correctement le long de ses jambes, mais avant qu'elle ait pu mettre la moindre chaussure, Astrid s'était dangereusement penchée vers elle, le visage marqué d'une profonde colère.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, rouquine! Je te dis que j'ai embrassé Harold.

Merida se laissa aller à rire doucement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air si sûre de toi!

Astrid laissa échapper un râle colérique et s'éloigna de la rousse en marmonant.

-Bon, je vais lui demander! Annonça Merida.

-Même pas en rêve! S'écria Astrid.

La blonde se rua vers Merida qui avait déjà quitté le dortoir. Elle saisit les cheveux de la rousse et les tira violemment en arrière pour la retenir, mais Merida répliqua en bousculant sa rivale contre un mur.

-Lâche-moi! Hurla-t-elle en lui arrachant ses propres cheveux des mains.

Elle déscendit l'escalier et traversa la salle commune en trombe, pourchassée par une Astrid folle de rage.

-Reviens ici! Cria la blonde tandis qu'elle courait après Merida.

Merida sentait le carrelage froid sous ses pieds, ses collants commençaient à se déchirer contre le sol de pierre du chateau. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Astrid, ce serait d'une idiotie... Tout le monde au chateau savait qu'elle battait la Viking haut la main!

Derrière elle, cependant, Astrid rattrapait dur terrain.

-Ce serait plus facil si elle m'avait laissé prendre mes chaussures, râla Merida.

Ses pas a menèrent devant la bibliothèque. Elle hésita un instant, c'était un cul de sac. Mais Harold, Jack et Raiponce s'y trouvaient très certainement. Elle ouvrit les larges portes de la bibliothèque à l'instant où Astrid la plaquait au sol avec violence.

Merida Heurta le parquet de la Bibliothèque avec une telle force, qu'il sembla qu'un violent orage avait éclaté dans le silence religieux qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Astrid sembla perdre ses repère un millième de seconde, et Merida en profita pour se dégager de son emprise et se remettre sur pieds. Elle repris sa course, mais sur le parquet brillant de la bibliothèque, ses collants glissaient et elle manqua de tomber, sous le rire franc d'Astrid.

La blonde la rattrapa mais Merida lui saisit le poignet avec énergie et la tira vers elle. La rouquine glissa sur le parquet lustré de la bibliothèque, se rattrapant de justesse à une table. Astrid venait pour la frappait, lorsque Merida repoussa la table, se laissant glisser un peu plus loin, jusqu'à tomber contre les jambes d'un élève.

En sentant le froid du métal contre son dos, Merida réalisa qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur n'importe qui, mais bien sur Harold lui-même. Le garçon, abasourdi par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, récupéra Merida et l'aida à se relever avant qu'Astrid ne revienne à la charge. La blonde se figea soudain, main en l'air, et son regard assombri, se calma peu à peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-C'est elle qui a commencé! S'écrièrent Merida et Astrid d'une même voix.

Les deux Griffondor se jugèrent du regard, furieuses.

-Elle s'est moquée de moi, fit Astrid avec une voix d'enfant.

Merida en sursauta presque d'indignation. Elle se tourna vers Harold, sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

-Elle... Elle a commencé! Se défendit-elle.

-Menteuse! Se récria Astrid en faisant mine de bouder.

Merida n'en revenait pas, comment cette fille pouvait-elle jouer la comédie à ce point face à Harold.

Le Poufsouffle, bras croisé et le regard sévère, secouait la tête avec dépit.

-Merida... Gronda-t-il.

Son pieds métallique frappait le sol d'un air mécontent. Il posa un regard dur sur le visage de la rousse et soupira.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser...

-QUOI?! Hrula la rouquine.

Elle se posta en face d'Harold, menaçante malgré sa petite taille. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et Harold pris peur. Il décroisa ses bras et se fit soudain moins sévère.

-Répète un peu pour voir!

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Harold.

-Tant qu'on y est, ajouta Merida, l'air tout à fait en colère. Est-ce que tu as embrassé cette fille?

-Qu... Quoi?

-Tu l'as embrassée, oui ou non?!

Harold jeta un regard vers Astrid dont le visage était devenu livide. Près de lui, Raiponce assistait à la scène sans oser intervenir, et la question de Merida semblait avoir attiré la curiosité de toute la bibliothèque.

-Eh bien... Non, Non, bien sûr que non, assura Harold en secouant la tête.

Merida resta figée quelques secondes, un doigt accusateur pointé vers le torse d'Harold, et le regard dans le vide. Puis elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

-Ah! S'exclama-t-elle. Je le savais!

Elle souriait, maintenant, son visage semblait resplendir et même ses collants déchirés ne contredisaient pas cela.

Harold se pencha vers elle, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

-Dis-moi, ça a l'air de beaucoup te rassurer, chantonna-il.

Merida perdit aussitôt son sourire. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et lui pris sa place à la table de travaille. Elle leva les pieds et se les frictonna pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu, car courir presque pieds nus sur de la pierre glacée par le souffle hivernal de l'Ecosse n'était pas sans conséquences. Harold la poussa un peu pour qu'elle lui laisse une place sur le banc, il attrapa ses pieds et les possa sur ses genoux pour les réchauffer.

-Tu as courut et sacrifier tes pieds juste pour cette question idiote?

Merida lui lança un regard noir et fit mine de l'ignorer. Mais le garçon voyait bien le petit sourire qui naissait au coin de ses lèvres roses.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que cette fille était une menteuse, voilà tout.

Raiponce hocha la tête en signe de consentement et repris ses révisions.

-Pourquoi était-ce si urgent? Fit Harold.

-Elle aurait pu venir t'embrasser avant que je n'arrive, répondit Merida sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Et alors?

Merida se sentit rougir à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle sentait le bout de ses oreilles se réchauffer tout à coup.

-Merida? Insista Harold.

Elle posa un regard anxieux sur le visage du garçon, effrayée qu'il ait pu découvrir ce qu'elle-même ne voulait pas avouer.

-Arg, satané Poufsouffle! Marmona la rousse.

Elle leva la main et Harold ferma les yeux, de peur qu'elle ne le frappe. Mais il sentit qu'elle avait saisit sa cravate jaune et noire pour l'attirer vers elle. Et elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. C'était un baiser doux et fort à la fois, à l'image de Mérida qui pouvait se montrer brute parfois, mais aussi très douce.

-Voilà pourquoi je voulais savoir! Hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise d'Harold.

-Reste là, Miss Dun'Broch, la retint le Poufsouffle.

-Quoi encore? Demanda une Griffondor dont le visage était dissimulé sous une masse de cheveux roux.

Mauvais camouflage, songea Harold. Il dégagea son beau visage des longues mèches indomptables, et le pris entre ses mains pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines de Merida.

-On a des révisions! Coupa Harold en obligeant la Griffondor à prendre des fiches de cours.

-Oh! Non...

-Sh... Après je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, pour préserver tes pieds du froid glacial de l'hiver à Poudlard.

Merida se plongea dans ses révisions, cachant tant bien que mal son sourire ravi.


End file.
